Youthful Disclosure
by Cairn Destop
Summary: Four youths on a journey that will change their lives as they face their greatest challenge.
1. It Begins

Let the adventure begin

Chitter opened his eyes. In the darkness of the dormitory room, he noted the heavy white sheets hanging on both sides of his bed. He stared at the ceiling beams above his bunk; his eyes traced the familiar wood grain by the light of a dim, but distant lantern. The soft snoring of the beast next to him made a steady rasping sound in Chitter's ears.

_Wonder what time it is. Can I go back to sleep or should I just snuggle deeper under the blankets? Doesn't matter, school is out for the year so I can just let the spirit move me._

He burrowed deeper under the light blanket. The comfort of his own scent and the warmth of the straw mattress soon had his eyes drooping. His mind floated and he felt his body relax. Sweet oblivion overtook him and a soothing blackness settled over his mind.

A loud bang startled Chitter. He groaned. On both sides of him, he heard the movements of the other dibbuns stirring in the dormitory. As he finished yawning, he watched a young otter hustling off to the washroom. Overhead, the transom opened to the sounds of protesting wooden louvers that revealed a velvet sky. He threw back his blanket, swung his feet over the side, and gave a light shiver when his bare paws met the cold hardwood floor.

_Every morning Mother Tassel wakes us by hitting that sounding board. One of these days I'm going to hide her mallet and sleep 'til noon._

A tall beast stepped up to the foot of his bed, blocking out the rest of the room. Chitter smiled at the male badger and nodded. Bruno moved to the next bunk in line after giving his customary good morning greeting. Chitter grasped the privacy curtain nearest to him, furrowing it against the back wall.

When he had the second cloth wall secured to the back wall, the mussed bunks of a dozen different creatures appeared. Some of the other occupants had retreated to the washroom for grooming while the rest slipped into garments laid out last night. Chitter sat on his footlocker and dressed while scanning the dormitory.

At the far end of the room the queen of this domain stood. Like the tall male who passed earlier, she too was a badger. Though a bit smaller in stature than her mate, within these walls he knew Badgermom Tassel reigned as the undisputed ruler.

Over the nine years he spent living in this place, Chitter grew accustomed to the disfigured features of the sow badger. He learned over those years that this ugly beast had a loving heart and felt honored Tassel kept her face exposed within this room. His schoolmates claimed the badger's gravelly voice sent shivers up their spines, and he too thought the same when he first met her, but no more. Now her voice gave him a sense of security.

While Chitter fastened one sandal, he felt a light slap on the back of his head. Without looking around, Chitter scrunched over to one side of his footlocker and patted the cleared spot. He didn't have to see who struck him such a playful blow; her favorite perfume preceded her by several seconds.

"Morning Highclimber, I see you managed to secure another bottle of Jasmine at yesterday's market."

"Don't you think a pretty girl should have a distinctive scent?"

Chitter gazed at the female squirrel sitting next to him. When first he came here, the one-year difference in their ages seemed an insurmountable barrier with her playing the role of mature elder to his incompetent kit. Today, Highclimber's extra year afforded her no great advantage. They were close friends and spent much of their free time together.

"Girl, a distinctive scent is one thing, but you go through a bottle of that stuff in two weeks. It would be just as attractive if you were to make it last a few days longer."

"Better yet, try convincing her to make that bottle last a whole month."

Both turned, focusing their attention on the youth who interjected himself in their conversation. Like the female squirrel, the male hedgehog was a full year older than Chitter, which gave him a slight height advantage. Firelog's reddish fur shone in the growing morning sunlight that filtered into the room and highlighted the damp, black quills that protruded from his back.

Highclimber shot off her seat and stood muzzle to muzzle with the hedgehog. Her frown remained in place while the two engaged in a staring contest. Firelog placed his paws over his snout and in a melodramatic move, staggered back to the far wall as he pretended to swoon. The hedgehog fanned his face while he moaned about needing more air.

His friend's antics antagonized the female squirrel. She stamped her bare foot on the hardwood floor. Highclimber turned about and marched over to her footlocker. As she fastened her sandals, she glared at him. Chitter wondered why she targeted him since Firelog made the comment. No doubt his expression displeased her since her bushy tail thumped her bed in a rapid cadence. Whatever retort she may have planned ended when Tassel's voice echoed within the room.

"I have Chitter mopping out the dinning hall after breakfast and Firelog on laundry duty. The rest of you have a free day; make the most of it as I will need several eager paws tomorrow."

Chitter faced Mother T, wondering why she was picking on him; he hadn't done anything to Highclimber. Children parading past him giggled. Highclimber strutted over to where he and Firelog stood, her expression showed how pleased she felt. He didn't enjoyed the prospect of losing out on any portion of a beautiful summer day and he knew she knew it too.

"Meet me by the river tree after lunch." Highclimber whispered as she returned to her own bedside where she spoke in a slightly louder voice. "Of course that assumes you can finish your chores by then."

At that moment, Tassel donned her mask, which she always did prior to leaving the dormitory. The children formed a line for the perfunctory inspection before following her to the dinning hall. All waited as the Badgermom finished checking the youngsters. Her mate groused about them wasting daylight, something he was inclined to do whenever he intended tending to the orchard beyond the Abbey's outer walls.

Later that afternoon, Chitter walked down the corridor between the inner and outer gate. He stepped beyond the gate and inspected the wide fields that surrounded the Abbey's outer walls. A full menagerie of creatures tilled the furrowed soil in preparation for seeding. Now, he knew the task Badgermom Tassel referred to as needing eager paws the next day.

At the end of a cobblestone path Chitter came to a wooden bridge spanning a broad stream. Once he crossed over, he turned south and entered a wide forest. He scampered into the upper reaches of the forest and darted from one tree to the next. Chitter felt exhilarated as his swift passage ruffled the long fur on his face while swinging from one branch to the next. It took him very little time covering the distance between the forest edge and the small meadow.

Like a lonely sentry, a tall tree stood out in the grassy opening. Its roots spanned both sides of the stream that bisected the open field, which gave this particular tree its nickname, River Tree. The stream's shallow water rolled with a bubbling sound over the gravel bed giving the area a calming affect. Since he learned of this place, it had become his favorite retreat where he could daydream without some passing elder deciding such idle paws needed more work.

Halfway to the River Tree, Chitter halted. His hedgehog companion, Firelog, lounged there on one root. A bewildered look came over him as he responded to his friend's wave.

"Must not have been much laundry if a ground-pounder like you can beat a squirrel crossing a forest."

Firelog's quills rattled as he approached. The hedgehog's sandals lay beneath the tree as he dangled his feet in the cascading water. He reached for the backpack sitting by the tree and rummaged through its contents.

"Turns out the bed sheets were done last night. I folded whatever garments hung on the line and return them to the proper household. I finished before the clock struck the hour."

He joined his companion. Chitter slipped off his backpack and leaned it against the old tree. His eyes scanned the nearby forest and for a moment, he could feel a frown cross his features. Firelog must have noted the dour expression and placed his paw on his shoulder. Chitter gave a light snort as he tried to mask his displeasure.

"You would think Highclimber could have been here earlier instead of keeping us waiting. We have a lot to discuss and not much time." He turned to the hedgehog, not sure how to voice his apprehension. "Think she changed her mind? That seems to be something girls are known to do."

"This quest was her idea; I doubt she has had any second thoughts. We all know our bottoms may well feel Mother Tassel's switch for this, but we also agreed it will be worth it."

Chitter nodded. "Maybe she still hasn't gotten the information she needs. Yesterday I saw her reading the diary of our prior Father Abbot but judging by her snippy attitude last night, she hasn't found the right passage yet."

"And speaking of our favorite lady demon, look who just dropped by."

Chitter followed the hedgehog's extended paw and spotted Highclimber exiting the nearby forest. Based on her stooped shoulders, something had not gone well. Even from a distance, the two of them could see her worried expression. Worse yet, the girl walked to this spot as she now stood where the forest trail met the glade. One glance told him she had something weighing heavy on her mind.

After greeting her friends, Highclimber found a shady spot and stared across the meadow. Her expression had Chitter wondering what weighed so heavy on her mind. Neither Chitter nor Firelog disturbed her. For a time the sound of rushing water acted as a soothing background, adding joy to a peaceful day.

"What do you two think about delaying this quest? I mean, do we need to do this now," inquired Highclimber.

Firelog jumped off the root he used as a seat, standing before the girl. When he placed his paw on her shoulder, she raised her muzzle high enough that her eyes met those of the russet-colored hedgehog. The male tried keeping his voice reasonable, but still each word sounded like a verbal lashing.

"You must be joking. Ever since you suggested this quest, we have been busy planning for every possible contingency. If we stop now, Mother Tassel will learn about our lies. If I have to suffer some kind of penalty, be it scrubbing pots and pans or feeling the switch, I may as well receive it after completing this grand adventure. At least then it would be well earned and worth it."

Chitter voiced his opinion. As he spoke, he saw how each word dug into her soul. Like termites in rotting wood, he felt her resistance crumble under their combined verbal barrage.

"Firelog has a point. We all told Badgermom Tassel lies. You told her there was a sleepover with some of the moles. Firelog said he got permission to stay overnight with that itinerant wheelwright staying in a nearby village. I told her about some farmer's market in the next town that carried her favorite spice. If even one of us turns coward, the quest ends here and now. I don't know about the two of you, but I worked too hard to have our plans ruined. Not when we're so close to success."

Chitter reached out and grasped the distraught girl's muzzle, lifting it until their eyes met. No longer did he speak in a harsh tone. Now his words were gentle, yet he saw how they affected her. Tears formed in her eyes.

"I know we agreed not to help each other on our part of the quest, but if you need assistance, you know we're here for you. This is something we must do; you know that better than any beast here since you're the one who suggested it first. It's our best opportunity, as Pa Badger will be escorting his pups to that badger clan gathering three day's travel to the south and east. By the time anyone learns we're missing, it'll be too late."

Highclimber gave her eyes a quick rub, which removed the teary look. Her tongue ran across her lips. She gave a shake of her head. Whatever thoughts she must have had escaped as if they were a caged bird set free. Instead, she closed her eyes and leaned against the smooth bark of the river tree. Chitter remained quiet, waiting patiently for her response.

Another voice interrupted their conversation. The three teen's eyes searched the tree's foliage until they located a youth clinging to the lowest branch. His legs hung on either side of the tree's limb while his face stared down between the heavy leaf cover. In unison, all three growled the same thing in near unison.

"Narkade, why are you spying on us?"

The eight-year-old squirrel shimmied down the tree on its far side before approaching the others. The young squirrel held a high place within Abbey society as the adopted son of the Mother Abbot. The problem was he preferred avoiding the responsibilities such a position entailed and insisted upon romping about the grounds playing with the other children at every opportunity.

"When I saw Highclimber walking into the forest, I thought it would be fun seeing where she went. Then I spotted everyone sitting at the base of this tree, so I circled the field and came up behind you. You never looked my way and I reached the tree without any of you knowing I was there."

Highclimber's paws rested on her hips, her pose resembling that of a disappointed elder. "How long have you been spying on us?"

"Let me put it this way, if you don't take me, I'll tell my mother."

With such a threat looming, the three youths had but one choice. Even the reluctant Highclimber supported the quest she considered abandoning only moments earlier. They revealed their mission. Narkade listened with an attentive ear as the others told him what was involved. They emphasized their departure must happen in two days and could not be delayed. If Narkade wasn't ready by then, he couldn't come, but must agree to keep their secret.

"I'll be ready. Just make sure you're here by noon or I'll return to the Abbey an hour later."


	2. A Watery Tribute

"I'm going to miss you, Thorn, but I bet you're looking forward to a full summer playing with other badgers your age. Serenity, behave yourself. Don't spend all your time practicing with weapons; enjoy your time with the rest of the clan."

Chitter had to bend down since both badger pups were a bit shorter than him. At nine years of age, the twins were about the height of a badger youth of six, or so he overheard Healer Shortspike telling Mother Tassel last week. Chitter suspected both badger pups were growing fast, just like the Healer said. Last season, he had to squat if he wanted to look either in the eye. Now he just stooped over a little whenever he spoke with Thorn or his sister.

He became Thorn's constant companion from birth and they shared a deep friendship. Although his sister tolerated his company, she preferred associating with any youth on the weapon's practice field. Now, the three of them stood outside the gates of Redwall Abbey. Chitter knew he would miss them during the summer but envied the pups, as they would be spending time among other badgers at a nearby clan house.

Pa Badger Bruno kissed his mate Tassel goodbye and strolled over to the three waiting youngsters. A second elder, Egress, accompanied him. As the Abbey's blacksmith, the hedgehog's physical powers matched those of Pa Badger.

Everyone shouldered their backpacks and exchanged farewells. Just before the three badgers and lone hedgehog started their journey, Bruno placed his paw on Chitter's shoulder.

"Just remember to buy as much peppermint oil as this merchant has available. My mate enjoys a taste of that in her evening tea. You better hurry as you're wasting daylight and it's a long journey to that village."

Chitter shouldered his backpack and made his way into the forest, following the marked trail leading to the distant village where he claimed the merchant resided. Once certain no prying eyes watched, he climbed the nearest tree, and checked the surrounding forest. Satisfied he stood there alone, he diverted course.

Half an hour later, he reached the glade where the River Tree stood. Even from across the meadow, Chitter made out the distinctive red fur of his hedgehog companion. Next to Firelog sat their last minute addition, Narkade.

An explosion of foliage on the far side of the glade had everyone peering high in the treetops. She stood on an exposed branch, waving her paw with great enthusiasm. Seconds later, Highclimber jogged across the field and explained the delay.

It seemed Mother Tassel decided to escort her to the residence of her mole friends. When she learned the two elders were in the field beyond the Abbey wall, she decided to forego her meeting. Instead, she gave Highclimber a hasty farewell. Highclimber had to wait until the badger returned to the Abby's main building before she could sneak outside the outer walls.

Certain their secret remained undiscovered, the four youths gathered around the tree. Each of them pulled out a map and passed it to Firelog. The hedgehog overlaid their map with the larger version he carried and marked the four different locations. He drew lines from their current position to their nearest intended destination. The hedgehog packed all the maps but the one Chitter provided. When he stood, the youngest member of the foursome gave a dramatic pose before pointing in the approximate direction everyone faced.

"Let the quest begin."

A spattering of light clapping had Narkade bowing to his fellow travelers. The four of them had not cleared the glade when the squirrel asked a question that must have weighed on his mind.

"Shouldn't this be more of a pilgrimage than a quest? Isn't a quest something you do worthy of a scribe's recording, something others will remember long after we're gone? This has nothing any beast can call heroic. It's just a long walk."

Chitter thumped his youthful companion on the back. "Perhaps your term is more accurate but the word pilgrimage sounds so dull. Calling this a quest makes it seem like a grand adventure, which is far more exciting. At least it does to me."

Highclimber, who trailed the group, piped in her own opinion. "In ten days, when the moon is new, the Abbey celebrates Family Day. The three of us have listened to all the plans and we are sick and tired of everybody's patronizing attitude. I don't care how the elders sugarcoat it; we're not really a part of this party because we have no family. And that begs the question, Narkade, why did you insist on joining us? You have a family."

Peace and quiet reigned as they followed the compass setting Firelog figured led to the first site. Yet their youngest member seemed distracted. No doubt his mind remained on Highclimber's question. After several moments, he responded, though his expression reminded Chitter of his classmates when asked a question they didn't know.

"Perhaps I do have a family, at least an adoptive mother. Still, I too want to visit the place where my life changed forever. I would like to see where I've been so I know where I'm going. Does that make sense to any of you?"

"You said it better than any of us," the hedgehog quipped. "We cannot accept our status as orphans until we see and experience that defining moment in our lives. That's why each of us researched our past and found the place where it happened. We go for closure, to say goodbye in our own way to the family we never knew or the one we lost. It's why each of us has two backpacks. One for food and one for the tribute we carry."

It took the four adventurers two full days before they reached the old path they sought. As they tracked north, everyone looked for signs that this was the correct trail. If not for a stubbed toe, they might have missed the first landmark. Highclimber had trailed the group as Chitter led everyone through the undergrowth. She gave a squeal as she tumbled into the dry ditch on the other side of a thorny thicket, landing on a wide area covered in gravel.

"Hey everyone, look what I found." Highclimber's voice resonated through the nearby forest with the excitement of her discovery. "This is river gravel. If water once filled this ditch, it might be that stream where the pike hid."

"So what happened to the fish?" Narkade quipped.

Firelog examined the ground about the dry waterway while Chitter scratched his head. Meanwhile, Highclimber kept herself busy as she picked thorns and brushed leaves out of her fur.

"Maybe a storm changed its path. I remember we had several heavy rainstorms over the last six years that reached Redwall. Bet this close to the ocean those same storms were much stronger and did a lot more damage. Think one of my teachers said that happens all the time if the waterway is as shallow as you said it was, Chitter."

Chitter accepted his friend's statement and having found the old stream, turned east. Travel remained difficult, as whatever trail existed years ago had become overgrown with weeds during the intervening years. The three squirrels took to the lowest branches, but the hedgehog had to hack his way through the foliage.

The clearing caught everyone off guard. After spending the last few days under a thick green canopy of leaves, the sudden brightness of direct sunlight came as a welcomed change. The four friends surveyed the wide area before approaching the toppled tree.

Something had destroyed the tree. Half of the tree's stump tilted below the ground's surface. The other half stuck up twice their height like two fingers held erect. The blackened ends of several limbs littered the field. Most were as round as their waist, attesting to the size of the tree. A massive trunk stretched across the open field like a wooden wall.

Highclimber wrinkled her nose as the summer breeze blew the smell of rot and mold from the decaying tree towards them. She wandered over to some of the larger limbs, allowing her companions a chance to examine the trunk for the hole where Chitter hid years ago. She broke the pervasive silence.

"I bet these branches were struck by lightning; you can still see the burn marks. With one side cut off, the winter snows would cause the tree to lean over too much. If the snows were heavier up here, the weight toppled the tree. No use looking for that hole, it's either full of rotting debris or lying buried in the ground."

Chitter couldn't mask his disappointment. All he talked about since leaving the dry stream that morning was the hole he remembered as being so big. He knew the intervening years might have increased its size due to the combination of a distant memory and a vivid imagination, but he so wanted to compare it with reality. Chitter kept searching, hoping he might spot the bore. In his frustration, he reached out and slashed at the pieces of fungus clinging to the rotting tree trunk.

"The river where the slave ship departed is a good hour's walk and the ocean is another two hours away. Best we get started if we intend getting there before the tide changes."

Chitter trudged off in the direction of the river. The others dropped in behind him as he forced his way through the foliage. At the rear of the group, the hedgehog awaited the lone female squirrel.

"You surprise me, Highclimber. Ever since last year's festival where Mother Tassel, Pa Badger and the two badger pups were honored as one of the Abbey's families, you were in favor of this quest. Now all you do is grouse. Give me a reason."

Highclimber stared at the russet colored hedgehog. She watched as the alternating light from the afternoon sun and the waving tree branches created a kaleidoscope of shadow and light across his face as they strolled down the path. The female bit her lip; her friend remained silent.

"Your answer was in that dry stream and in that glade. We cannot change the past and if we go searching the present for that past, it changes in ways we don't expect. What Chitter knew of his former life is gone, never to be again. I didn't discover that truth until the day before our departure. How I wish I had known it before I suggested this foolhardy trip."

Her foot lashed out at a nearby rock, sending it into a tree. The sound of the stone hitting wood had Narkade checking on the two beasts to the rear. A misplaced foot tumbled him to the ground and he landed on the muddy riverbank. As Chitter told it, long ago, a slaver's ship beached itself in this area for repairs. He and his mother traveled on that ship as cargo destined for a distant land.

By evening, the four youths reached their destination. On their left, the sun backlit the treetops and long shadows traveled out into the blue waters that stretched to the distant horizon. The sky no longer showed an azure blue. It darkened and the constellations vied for their attention.

With a shrug of his shoulders, Chitter dropped his two backpacks. From the one pack, he withdrew several large pieces of wood and an assortment of oddities. The others gathered about him as he assembled the pieces. Once completed, Narkade recognized the object Chitter held in his paws.

"Isn't that the model ship you got by trading with the Skipper of Otters last year? That ship sailed across the Abbey's pond almost as fast as any otter I know."

Chitter nodded, not wishing to disturb the night with his voice. Several seconds later, he had a lighted candle stuck between the two masts. All held their breath fearing the evening breeze might snuff out the candle, but the flame held onto the wick until the glass chimney sat in place. In the growing darkness, the lone candle illuminated his face.

None followed Chitter as he walked into the ocean. He continued his journey from shore until waves lapped around his waist. With utmost care, he gently set the model ship upon the water. His paws held the boat close to him and like a rock, he did not move. Full night descended and still he cradled the wooden craft.

At last, satisfied that all was as it should be, Chitter released the model ship. The gentle wind filled the two large sails and it moved off to sea at a slow pace. Chitter's arms reached out on either side, ready should some calamity befall the ship, but the Skipper of Otters had fashioned a seaworthy vessel in miniature. He dropped his paws by his side as the craft increased its speed and traveled beyond his reach. His reedy voice echoed over the waters.

"Mother,

Your eyes call me

With a joyful twinkle.

Beautiful voice fills my heart.

Horrible choice, one free or two as slaves.

Your song muted; memories fade.

Now glazed by death's cold grip

Forever blind,

Mother."

He remained standing in the water as the darkness grew. Stars came out in all their celestial glory and winked at the four questing youths. The moon rose over the distant horizon and a moonbeam streaked across the waves to where Chitter stood. All watched in silence as the golden glow of the lamp met the silver moonbeam, which acted like a siren calling the small vessel across the vast expanse of the ocean.

From the chilled waters, he retreated. Yet his eyes never left the small craft that drifted ever further from shore. The candle's weak light bobbed upon the waves until it was lost from sight. Chitter sat upon the shore and sobbed. One by one, his friends gathered around him and together they stared out to sea until sleep claimed them all.


	3. A Fire Burned

And a new life began

A light breeze drifted over the beach filled with the tang of salt air. Waves lapped at the nearby shore, their passing acting as a soothing sound to the four youths sleeping near the tree-lined boundary between forest and beach. Overhead, fluffy clouds pranced inland across the sky like sheep on an azure pasture. Leaves along the treetops rustled as a peaceful counterpoint to the ocean's serenade.

Night's shadows gave way to the light of a new day as the sun rose higher. As time continued its relentless march, more of the beach felt the warmth of the summer season. Between the clear skies and the cluttered land, sea gulls wheeled about. Their screeching calls heralded the dawn.

On the beach, the sleeping hedgehog stirred. Firelog looked about him, his mind muddled by the lack of a full night's sleep. Then he heard the cry of the seabirds, and the memories of the last three days came flowing back to him. He recalled the hard trek through the woods along overgrown paths and landmarks so distinctive when recorded almost a decade earlier, now nothing more than distant memories.

A light snort to his left drew his eyes. He envied one member of their foursome who still slept. Last night, Chitter achieved his goal on this adventure. For him, this quest ended when he recited a poem dedicated to the memory of his deceased mother. Chitter had found the closure he sought.

Firelog eased himself off the ground and moved away from the three sleeping squirrels clustered on the beach. He stepped a short distance away and shook the sand from his quills. His paws smoothed the reddish fur along his arms into some semblance of order as he gave a slow stretch and grunted at his effort.

He inspected his three fellow travelers. It pleased him that his movements had not disturbed the others. He listened to the light snoring coming from the two males while the lone female wheezed an off-key note with each deep breath. It seemed a shame disturbing such a peaceful setting, but he also experienced a bit of mischievous pleasure when he clapped his paws together creating a thunderous note of discord.

"Wake up. Wake up. We're wasting daylight and we have more miles to cover if we intend making it to our next stop."

The female squirrel woke with a start. She glared at her hedgehog companion, a light growl resonating deep within her throat. Firelog had forgotten how much trouble Badgermom Tassel had whenever the girl stayed up too long and how her mood remained foul until fed.

"You had to use Pa Badger's favorite phrase. Just once, I would love to wake up without hearing him bellow those words. I swear if it were possible, I would have that phrase forever banished."

"And a lovely good morning to you too, Highclimber." Firelog rattled his quills in glee when the female continued staring in his direction with a look that promised dire retribution. "Do you always get up this grumpy, or did you make today a special occasion?"

Meanwhile, Chitter approached Highclimber from the rear, catching her off guard. He gave the female a quick rub on her head, mussing her already unkempt fur. "She needs her beauty sleep like we need a hearty breakfast. I suggest you fix us a good meal while she goes off and grooms herself."

With another light growl, Highclimber snagged her backpack and moved several paces down the shore where she sat alone. She reached into her backpack, withdrawing a brush. As she scraped her fur back into place, her expression changed. After several more long strokes, her snippy tone became friendlier too.

"I'm sorry, Firelog. It's just that I expect Pa Badger to pop out of that forest and say those very words when he leads us back home." She gave a shake of her head and snorted. "In a way, I almost hope it happens."

All three males ignored the comment, not wishing to get into an argument before their first meal. Firelog rummaged in the backpacks. Their youngest companion, Narkade, gathered deadfall for the cooking fire while Chitter wandered back to the ocean's edge.

There he stood like a living statue while his eyes continued staring at the dark blue-green waters that stretched to the far horizon. His mind as empty as the sea. He remained there until a paw brushed his arm.

She took a half step past him, placing herself between him and the ocean without blocking his view. She leaned back until she rested against the male's right shoulder. Chitter detected the light scent of Jasmine behind Highclimber's flickering ears as it mingled with the salty air. It became a combination Chitter found intoxicating. Once or twice, he felt her tail wrap itself around his waist. Sometimes the stiff end-hairs strayed to his face and brushed his muzzle. Whenever that happened, the world shrunk to just the two of them.

Chitter liked his companion Highclimber, but was unsure what all this extra attention signified. He feared touching her tail with his paw least that contact be seen as some attempt at tweaking it in some childish prank. He found his own tail wanting to drape across her shoulder. His arm sought her far hip and he drew her closer. For the first time in years, words failed him and he remained standing there, mute.

Highclimber broke the somewhat strained silence between them. "I'm glad this adventure is over for you, Chitter. Together, maybe we can convince the others that it would be best if we returned now. If we're lucky, Mother Tassel will think we just stayed one day longer than expected."

Her remarks broke whatever spell the female had weaved over him. His paws went to her back and pushed so hard that Highclimber stumbled into the ocean. The cold water washing over her feet.

"Punishment for our lying or for our long absence doesn't concern me, girl. Last night I experienced something I cannot put into words. Now I can move forward with my life. I'll not deny them, or you, that special feeling. Return home if you wish, we three will continue."

With that, Chitter turned and marched through the shifting sands to the smoking fire. He dropped down on the ground and wrapped his tail about his lap as he accepted the food Firelog offered. None said anything about the confrontation.

Chitter reached into his backpack and extracted a canteen with a ribbon tied to it. He opened it and poured a generous portion. By then, Highclimber had joined them as they sat near the smoldering fire.

Chitter poured himself a large cup before proffering a fourth one to Highclimber, who accepted graciously. All agreed the tart tang of the apple cider came as a fitting climax to this first phase of their adventure.

Their meal completed and the toast done, everyone leaned back, enjoying the company of good friends. Whatever spat Highclimber and Chitter had earlier became a distant memory as they prepared for departure. That quiet time ended when the hedgehog laid out their itinerary.

"Like I said last night, the nearest ford is some three days upriver and then it's another two days backtracking to the next spot. We have food for only two days. Seems I misjudged how much we needed or how fast some items spoil."

Their youngest member stated the obvious. "So we either give up or try finding more food." The others were silent as they considered their options, but Narkade hadn't finished. "I think we are committed to this adventure, let's press onward."

Cheers greeted their youngest member's comment and they broke camp. In quick order, the four youths backtracked to the place where they first met the river's shore. Chitter pointed out the large depression filled with water and reminded Narkade that this was where he fell face first in the mud. In spite of his embarrassment, the young squirrel joined the teens in the genial laughter, even if it was at his expense.

They followed the river upstream, wondering how far they still needed to travel. As they rounded another bend in the river, everyone cheered. A long rope hung above the rushing waters. It stretched from their side to the distant shore in a series of knotted ropes. If they could cross this makeshift bridge, they might reach the next stop on their quest before the end of the day.

Firelog checked the knots at their side of the river. He worried about the knots between the nearby tree and the far shore. They couldn't test the rope without using the bridge, which meant somebody had to cross first.

The four argued until Narkade pointed out the obvious. As the youngest and the smallest, his weight had to be the lowest. The others refused to consider his offer too risky. It took a demonstration of his skill with knots before the older members of the group acquiesced.

Everyone stood on the riverbank while Narkade worked his way across the river. At the first knot, he hesitated as he examined the workmanship of whatever creature had tied it. Satisfied that the rope would support him, Narkade maneuvered his way further out. When he reached the third knot, the roar of the whitewater drowned out his words and he was reduced to paw signals. No words were needed when he reached the far shore. He kept jumping in place and waved them over.

They hesitated but a moment as the remaining three decided who would go next. Firelog ventured out first. Near the shore, the rope kept the hedgehog high and dry. As he passed the second knot, his quills brushed the waves. By the halfway point, he held onto the rope with his paws while water rushed under his chin. Paw by nervous paw he made his way toward the far shore. The rope rose higher the nearer he got to the opposite bank and with each reach, more of the hedgehog emerged from the water until he finally joined Narkade.

Chitter never hesitated. With a lithe bound any squirrel would envy, he scampered across the rope bridge. His demonstration of a squirrel's agility lost some of its luster when an errant wave drenched his tail, which flattened the fur and made it look more appropriate for a mouse or rat. Chitter may not have heard their laughter, but he recognized their body language. All found his fall from grace entertaining.

Highclimber learned from watching Chitter. Like him, she too demonstrated an acrobatic talent natural to squirrels. Unlike her male counterpart, Highclimber wasn't about to act like a minstrel on a high wire and risk an undignified soaking. She kept her eyes focused on the rope.

She passed the last knot and flashed a triumphant smile. Then her foot caught part of the knot. It unraveled. She fell headlong into the river. Highclimber managed to grab the rope before her unexpected immersion. Her grip on the rope prevented the swift current from carrying her over the rocks downstream. On shore, Chitter seized the rope and pulled with all his might.

"Give me a paw; I can't drag her in by myself!"

Firelog darted to a point behind Chitter and told him to wait at the river's edge. He then wrapped his paws around the wet rope and sounded an audible grunt that surpassed the river's roar. He leaned back and hauled in the wet rope. While Chitter kept calling out encouragement to the female, Narkade kept the area behind the hedgehog clear as he staggered backwards. Highclimber reached for Chitter's paw and he yanked her to the shore where she retched up her own river of water. As Firelog dropped the rope, his voice came across with just a hint of anger.

"That's the problem with you tree thumpers, you don't have the weight or the power a land bound beast like me possesses."

Highclimber leaned against the hedgehog as everyone made his or her way to drier ground. From under her long lashes, she glanced at her spiky friend as they followed the forest trail. Guilt from her comments yesterday about him delaying them because he was "a ground-bound snail" gnawed at her and once she recovered her composure, she asked Firelog for forgiveness.

"We're friends, and always will be. I'm a bit disappointed that you said such things yesterday because every beast has their strengths and weaknesses. I might not race through a forest like a hare in a meadow, but my strength is greater than all three of you combined. It's a lesson Mother Tassel taught us from our first day. Each of us has something the other might need."

Properly chastised, Highclimber fell into step with her friends. "You're right; we are stronger when we use our special talents as a team and not as competing species."

Firelog led the group as he kept checking his map. Along a ridgeline, he signaled a stop. He pointed at a large boulder with an arrow engraved on it above a strange symbol. His eyes darted from a page he held to the rock several times. Satisfied, he searched the open glade. His excited shout had all gather around him as he pointed out the scarred landscape where the damage from a forest fire still showed.

He opened his backpack and removed a pot containing a small rosebush. A lone red rose sat wilted at the top, but the leaves remained a deep vibrant green. Each time the adventurers rested, Firelog unpacked the pot and then repack it when their travels continued. His eyes remained focused on his token as he revealed the story behind his status as one of the orphans of Redwall.

"Based on the recorded account of our Chief Historian, a merchant caravan passed this ridge and found everything that we see here charred. The night before their arrival, a lightning strike, combined with the tinder dry region, flashed into a forest fire. One guard heard a strange sound while crossing the open field and investigated. What he found was a newborn babe hidden in a scorched log. There were also two bodies, one adult male and one adult female hedgehog, both lying beside the burned-out log. The merchants buried them somewhere in this glade."

"Time has erased any evidence of that fire," said Highclimber.

Firelog didn't acknowledge his friends comment. The scene before him didn't match the one they saw. He envisioned the glade as it must have appeared long ago. For him, he saw not the reality of a grassy meadow that bordered a deep forest. Firelog stood within an ashy desert and a charred log turned into a special marker.

"I remained unnamed until my fur returned because none thought I would survive. The female squirrel running the nursery had given me another name when I first arrived at Redwall, but upon seeing my russet-colored fur growing back in and knowing my origins, she changed it to Firelog. The report I read said my parents had the choice of saving themselves by abandoning their newborn to the forest fire or losing whatever time they had by putting me deep inside a hollow log."

Chitter placed his paw on the hedgehog's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. When Firelog faced his companions, he saw three creatures standing with him, each honoring the memory of two hedgehogs that made the ultimate sacrifice. The three squirrels backed away, giving their friend a moment of solitude. All watched Firelog transplant the red rosebush in the waning sunlight and use the last of his canteen watering it.

If the Eternals ever listen to mere mortals, they must have accepted his offering. The blue sky turned a fiery color as the sun descended over the forest. Frosty-white clouds turned a golden color as the blue sky took on a reddish hue. The intensity of the colors deepened until the prevailing winds scattered the clouds and the sky took on the dark color of mourning.

Darkness brought its own tribute. High above the four travelers, two shooting stars traced a red line from the north to a point just over their heads. Nobody spoke lest it disturb the solemn occasion. As the moon's light rose above the horizon, a single soft moonbeam highlighted the rosebush. The four companions moved off a short distance and prepared the last of their food.


	4. Where None May Enter

Sometimes Close is good enough

Morning gave way to early afternoon and the four exhausted youths continued sleeping. A set of bleary eyes opened and Highclimber roused her companions. One by one, they rolled up the blankets that kept them warm the night before as a sense of expectancy took them.

There was no need to think about food since they exhausted their supplies last night. What they didn't eat, they buried in a trash heap, spoiled during their long walk from Redwall Abbey or its immersion yesterday in a river. Their stomachs rumbled in harmony with the distant sound of thunder as yesterday's white clouds gave way to dusty grey ones.

Firelog checked his map and the three squirrels fell into place behind him. At least that was how the four started this leg of the quest. Narkade could not contain his enthusiasm despite the long trek facing them. He darted forward, urging his fellow travelers to greater speed. His excitement came with the knowledge that this part of their adventure was for him.

As they traveled, Chitter and Firelog compared notes about the successful completion of their odyssey. Their pace remained slow. Highclimber kept herself somewhere between the anticipatory exuberance of Narkade and the hushed reverence of the other two males.

Everyone came to a sudden stop. Narkade hung by one arm from a nearby branch while Chitter tested the air. Firelog continued his visual scans of the surrounding forest until Highclimber gave a triumphant squeal.

"I told you somebody was following us. That snapping branch we heard came from this direction, I just know it. Let's find out who it could be."

Without waiting for the others, she darted into the trees bordering the right side of the trail. Not wanting to lose sight of her, the three males scampered in her wake. Firelog's paws pushed bushes and errant tree branches aside as he crashed through the underbrush, leaving a trail that even the blind could follow with ease.

Ahead, a wide clearing opened up and the four youths spied a fallen tree branch. Based on the greenness of the leaves; it was the source of the crashing noise. However, that wasn't what caught their attention. The tree with the broken branch happened to be a wild apple tree and much of the fruit in the upper boughs was ripe. To one side and closer to the ground-bound hedgehog, a wild berry bush flourished.

Chitter found his voice first. "Forget about your sense of paranoia, Highclimber. I'm just glad the wind dislodged that branch when it did. Now we can eat."

Over the next few moments, the two male squirrels romped through the upper branches as they filled their backpacks with the fruit. On the ground, Firelog plucked berries, though he stuffed as many into his muzzle as he did his satchel.

While the three males celebrated their good fortune, Highclimber took to the trees and circled the clearing. She kept scanning the surrounding forest, a sense of unease still nagging her like a flea beyond her reach. Highclimber continued her search until the others shouted for her return. It wasn't until they threatened to leave her behind that she rejoined them for a hearty, but belated meal.

A deep rumbling of thunder had everyone looking upward. Four pairs of anxious eyes watched the clouds grow thicker, and what had been a light grey when they awoke now took on much ominous appearance. The wind that had been nonexistent during their meal, returned. The light, northern breeze now contained a chill that heralded an impending storm.

Firelog checked his map. "Unless everyone wants to be wet, we have got to find shelter. I preferred circling that village up ahead, but it seems the weather is getting worse. Best thing for us to do is go there and wait out the storm."

"Those villagers will send us all home," Narkade whined. "Better we get wet than have our grand adventure end in such a rotten way. I'll not be marched back to Redwall with some elder's paw entwined in my fur or their fingers pinching my ear. Not when we're so close."

Once again, Firelog checked his map. "Maybe we can save your pride and this quest at the same time. One of Badgermom's former charges lived nearby. I met his widowed mate while traveling this way with our wheelwright during the spring holiday. Bet I can sweet-talk her into letting all of us stay the night."

Another deep rumble from an ever-darkening sky cancelled further debate. The group jogged down the trail as the wind strengthened. After an hour of hard running, the kids reached a crossroad. One path took them towards the distant village. The other led on a circumventive course that skirted the more inhabited region.

Every beast halted. As they rested, each looked into the eyes of their three friends. Narkade turned his head and pointed with his muzzle to the meandering trail. Then he looked into the sky and his eyes indicated the trail leading to the hedgehog village. It was no contest. One by one, the foursome raced against the impending storm. Weary paws pounded the dirt path, not knowing the kind of reception their appearance would make.

Raindrops fell just as they noticed the wooden stockade surrounding the village. All followed Firelog as they ran down what passed as a roadway leading through the main gate and past a collection of shacks. At one, he halted until all his friends stood next to him. He lifted the hammer hanging next to the door. Firelog gave a firm rap.

Each of the squirrels peered upward. Even Firelog worried that this light drizzle might mature into a heavy rain at any moment. The thunder's boom rattled the nerves of those huddled before the door. It also signaled the onslaught of a drenching downpour. The door opened and every beast scurried inside where the thatch roofing kept the interior dry.

They stood beside the open door, next to a hogget of four years. She stood there with her brownish fur showing every indication that much of the dirt removed by the feather duster in her paw now resided on what once had been a bright green dress. Her eyes remained wide and she stared at them. When she released the door, her free paw reached out and stroked Chitter's bushy tail.

The slamming door wasn't the only thing that made the youngsters jump. From the next room a female voice yelled out. The tone hinted at disappointment rather than anger as it delivered a verbal reprimand regarding the slamming door. There came a moment of silence from the unseen female.

From the back room, another beast emerged. This female hedgehog was an elder and her fur showed signs of recent grooming. Her white breast shimmered from the light of the fireplace and the creamy brown fur about her face showed what the younger girl would become when she too matured.

She wrung her paws on the towel she carried. The adult remained in the doorway until Firelog approached, gave a deep bow, and both hedgehogs tapped foreheads in typical hedgehog fashion. Firelog then introduced his three squirrel friends to the older female. Hildena shook paws with each of her guests in turn.

A sharp command to the hogget and the young girl dropped her duster, dashing towards the room behind her mother. The girl hadn't taken more than four steps before her mother's growl reminded her of the discarded duster. The girl scooped it up before disappearing into the next room.

"You will have to forgive my daughter. Our village is somewhat isolated and you're the first squirrels she has ever seen. She intended no harm when she grabbed your tail."

"I rubbed my paws over a hedgehog's quills the first time I met one," said Narkade. "She was just curious."

The elder turned her back on her guests as she stared into the room behind her. All heard the clatter of plates and cutlery. When the noise from the kitchen subsided, she waved her guests inside and all took a place on one of the benches by the wooden table. She passed a large dish of vegetables to Firelog and broke the long silence.

"I remember you from the spring when you came with that older hedgehog to fix our village's wagons. I never expected you back here and certainly not with such companions as these three." Hildena snorted as thunder shook the very walls of her hut. "Since I'll not have guests traveling in this weather, you may as well stay the night."

During the repast, Hildena questioned her guests regarding the school at Redwall Abbey. Her inquiries focused on the quality of the education, the attitude of the teachers and the boarding accommodations for nonresidents. At no time during the meal did she touch on the presence of the four youths being so far from home without the supervision of some trusted elder. Though the squirrels answered her direct questions, they deferred much of the conversation to Firelog.

"Mother Tassel spoke highly of your mate, Dale. She was quite saddened by his death and I wanted to relay her condolences last time, but our work kept me too busy and I didn't have the time."

"No need, she sent me a letter." Hildena's eyes took on a distant look. "He was a good mate and I still miss him. We had many years together raising three fine sons, and then I birthed the daughter Dale always wanted the day after I received word about his ship sinking."

Chitter placed his fork on the table. "Speaking of your sons, Lady Hildena, where are they?"

"My boys attend a heater sponsored by Count Sharpea in the Port of Rimstone. Unless their letters exaggerate, the three of them are being courted by many a spikedog lass. Oh, to be young once more and experience such a festival; too bad it comes but once in a girl's lifetime."

Highclimber swallowed her food while raising her fork. Since she had the attention of the elder, she made her inquiry about a heater. Instead of answering, the elder pointed at her daughter and ordered her to gather firewood. Then she looked at Narkade and told him to gather a load as well. Both youngsters pouted about the unfair treatment, but the elder remained adamant. Once the door closed behind them, Hildena locked eyes with Highclimber.

"A heater celebrates the first time a female goes into season. It means her body is now that of an elder and every year there's a grand celebration held by the Count for all such females who changed since the last feast. After that first time, you'll go into heat every six months. If you lived in this province, I know your invitation would be for next year's week-long festival."

Firelog and Chitter nudged each other while watching Highclimber's obvious embarrassment. They tried hiding their smirks behind their napkins or stuffing some tasty treat in their mouths in an effort at preventing their laughter. The female squirrel's face took on such a deep blush that the two males held onto their muzzles least they make some inappropriate sound. Hildena's head swiveled, and she nailed Firelog with an icy stare that reminded him of Mother Tassel when she had made a decision she knew none of her charges would appreciate.

"Don't laugh, I raised three boys, and I see your change is coming fast. It will hit you in less than a year." A slight shift had her eyes fixed on Chitter. "I hear it starting on you too, tree rat. Your voice breaks, but not as often as his. You have longer, mayhap two or three years, but it will happen."

Just then, the two banished youngsters staggered inside, each carrying an armload of wood. The elder shooed everyone out of the kitchen and allowed the drenched children some privacy while changing into dry clothing. She then announced that her daughter and Highclimber would sleep in the kitchen with her while the rest camped on the floor near the common room's stone hearth.

By morning, the storm had moved on and clear skies promised a hot summer day. After a hearty breakfast, the four Redwall youths gave the female a hug and a kiss on the muzzle before shouldering their replenished backpacks. Within moments, they trotted along the trail that led northeast.

Puddles along the way attracted the attention of their youthful compatriot, Narkade, but the others skirted the muddy waters. By late afternoon, they crossed a stone bridge that separated this province from its northern neighbor. A broken signpost another mile down the road pointed to a neglected side trail and everyone moved faster.

Two hours later the trail left the forest and vanished in a wide field filled with brush. In the middle of the open space a series of dilapidated structures stood. Halfway between the forest and the buildings there stood a series of poles containing the tattered remains of some flag or banner. The summer heat, the winter freezes, and the intermittent rainstorms had long since leached all color out of the rotting fabric.

Chitter started to go past Narkade, who had taken point since crossing the bridge. He snagged Chitter's tail and gave a less than gentle tug. Chitter almost struck the kid for such ill manners, but when he saw the terrified expression on Narkade's face, he hesitated. The other two remained further back as observers, though each mirrored Chitter's mystified expression.

They retreated a short distance. The three teens gave an inquisitive stare at their youngest member. The boy dropped his backpack and stood on it, staring at the ruins. The teens sensed something special about this place, and sat on the grass.

Narkade's tail snap up and down. When the tail drooped to the ground and made no further movement, he spoke loud enough for the others. Somehow, his youthful voice turned older. His tone resembled that of an ancient elder speaking of a painful past.

"Those poles surrounding this village held yellow flags, the color used to designate a plague. The inhabitants of this place contracted distemper, a deadly disease that can wipe out entire cities if left untreated. At least that is what our healer told me. Sad to say, there was no healer in this area and the disease infected everyone."

Narkade pointed to a high ridge. "The Long Patrol arrived too late to offer help, but early enough to take decisive action. After erecting the warning posts, one squad entered the village and exterminated every living inhabitant. Even the livestock died since no beast knew if these animals transmitted the disease. This is where my parents died. The soldiers found Father's body in the hut after they executed my mother. It makes the Long Patrol sound like ruthless vermin, but they couldn't let the disease spread to another village."

In the ensuing silence, Chitter asked the obvious question. "If everyone was killed, how is it that you lived?"

"Mother gave birth to me even as the hare's arrows ended her life. One doe could not kill a newborn, especially since her own babe was less than a week old. She convinced her fellow hares to spare me. The squad waited out the quarantine period together. If anyone had shown signs of the illness, their fellow Long Patrol hares had orders to slaughter everyone within the village, including me."

Narkade told them how the Long Patrol then traveled to Redwall Abbey since they knew every squirrel community would refuse a babe born of a plague mother. He then related the tale how he was the first orphaned squirrel in the nursery since Abbess Robertasin announced her desire to adopt a newborn, which explained how Narkade became the Mother Abbot's son.

"According to the records," and here Narkade's voice sounded like a strangled sob, "My birth mother left a message and the hare found it. Only one word was on the paper she found, and now that's my name."

"Have you some tribute to offer?" Highclimber whispered.

Narkade shook his head. In his haste at leaving Redwall, he forgot. A heavy silence came over everyone. Their youngest member's shoulders slumped. Then Firelog reached into his satchel and withdrew his fife.

"You told me the minstrels that performed at the Spring Festival thought you gave an excellent performance of the Buttercup Blossom. How about doing it now?"

With that, Firelog played the festive dance number. Though the tempo remained a bit slower than the one done at Redwall and an occasional sour note escaped, nobody noticed. Narkade walked several paces forward.

High noon turned to midnight. The grass morphed into a minstrel's stage, the hardwood illuminated by a dozen lanterns. In the meadow, creatures of every age and species gathered. His ears detected the vamp and he danced.

Soon his gyrations came at a frenzied pace. As he danced, the crowd thinned until one couple remained. These two squirrels remained in the shadows, but their eyes remained focused on the stage.

Narkade moved to the music, giving this couple his undivided attention. He executed each movement and acrobatic stunt with uncanny perfection. His tail turned into a dance partner. Sometimes it countered his steps, adding to the artistry of his dance.

Narkade spun once more and then collapsed. His rasping breath attested to his exhaustion. He tried regaining his composure from a frantic dance that had extended several times longer than the song's composer ever had envisioned.

The two shadowy squirrels clapped. Narkade reacted to their adulation. He bowed. As he rose, the day returned and the meadow turned into an overgrown field before a weathered village. The two unseen squirrels retreated to the recesses of his mind. The sound of clapping continued behind him.

Narkade's ears snapped erect. Then he gave a second low bow towards the ghost town. Next, he turned to his three fellow travelers, a wide grin on his face as he accepted their adulation. He took a few steps further down the trail.

"Hurry up; you know we're wasting daylight."

All three teens charged after Narkade, who ran from the weather-ravaged structures. When they caught him, everyone gave the young squirrel a playful pummeling for using Pa Badger's favorite line. Their merriment lasted 'til it was time for sleep.


	5. Does the Truth Set You Free

And what is freedom's price?

"So tell me again, how far ahead should I be scouting?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Narkade? Stay about ten minutes travel down the trail. When you spot Chitter, just stay that far in front until I relieve you."

Highclimber shook her head in exasperation as the young squirrel darted back into the trees and leaped from branch to branch. She then turned to the hedgehog walking beside her, as they continued down the forest trail, enjoying the warmth of summer as the rains from four days back became but a distant memory. Though Narkade was beyond sight or sound, she had not forgotten their departed companion.

"I swear that squirrel is really beginning to put a kink in my tail. Chitter might like that little twit, but his constant chatter and endless scampering is going to make me scream."

A rattle of quills signaled the mirth felt by the male hedgehog as he traveled along the forest path. A nod of his head showed he agreed with Highclimber, but Firelog would not express it. His silence drew another dirty look from her. Firelog broke out laughing, which did not improve her temperament.

"If that isn't a perfect example of the pot calling the kettle black, I don't know what is. Funny how fast you forgot how you acted at his age. Tell me, what female squirrel raced through the rafters in Cavern Hole while the elders were debating which crops to plant when the spring thaws came? Who led our Badgermom on a merry race about the battlements because she didn't want to go to bed? And finally, who led half our warriors on a hunt for her bushy tail because she got lost swinging through the forest at night?"

"Point taken," an exasperated Highclimber sighed. "Thing is, up 'til now, we were traveling away from the Abbey and nobody knew we were gone. By this time, our stories are unraveling and I'm sure Mother T has raised the alarm since we're all overdue."

Firelog snorted. "The three of us will have problems enough when our Badgermom gets us home, but Narkade just makes things worse. Him being the adopted son of our Abbess means we can expect a full army of elders hunting us down, and that will mean big trouble when they do find us."

Both fell silent as they continued in a southern direction. To date, each of their stops had been further north than the one before. However, the last stop on their quest took them south of Redwall Abbey. Since they wanted to avoid discovery, their trek kept them east of their home, deep within MossflowerForest. Unless a search party happened along, they should be far enough south of their previous path that no beast would come across their tracks.

When this quest began, everyone argued about the best course. They discussed the merits of going to the southern site first, but dismissed it as too dangerous. By the time they were halfway to their next stop, the Abbey would be out searching. The final decision had them going north and then diverting far south before going to their last objective.

So far, the journey had been a most successful one. Chitter reached his objective on the third day and she admitted the ceremony was quite an emotional display. The hedgehog and his simple tribute came next, which nature enhanced with a colorful sunset and a dazzling display of stars. Even Narkade's performance when he reached his objective touched her on an emotional level. The young squirrel deserved their applause.

Such inner musings ended when a male squirrel dropped out of the tree alongside their path. She recognized their fourth companion, Chitter. Highclimber found herself attracted to the male as he matured over the last nine years. In her mind, Chitter became more desirable ever since he grew to a height that had her glancing upward.

The male squirrel brushed the leafy debris out of his garments once he regained his footing. As he drew nearer, he picked a few twigs out of his fur; his expression showing how oblivious he was to her scrutiny. He didn't deliberately ignore Highclimber, rather, Chitter focused on Firelog while pointing in the general direction of their travel.

"You better stay close to Narkade. Without some beast nearby giving him directions, that fellow will either go too far ahead or will wind up spending his time atop whichever tree we're standing under."

Firelog laughed as he retold the story about how disoriented the young squirrel became while leading the way a day earlier. Narkade never noticed how the trail meandered at ground level since he traveled in the treetops. While his route went south, theirs went to the south and west. A bright cooking fire just after dusk led the wayward youth back to their camp and nobody hazed him too much about his separation from the group.

As Firelog quickened his pace, Chitter looked for some place to sit. A convenient moss covered rock proved sufficient for his purpose. While Highclimber stood nearby, Chitter rooted through his backpack. Once he located his sandals, he donned the footwear before repacking his gear.

For several moments, the two squirrel teens strolled in silence along the deep forest path. The twittering calls of the many birds turned their walk into a pleasant diversion as they followed the hedgehog's marks. At one point Highclimber drew closer to Chitter, her voice a soft whisper.

"I've been giving it some thought. Maybe it would be better if we went west, back to Redwall Abbey. I can always make my journey at a later time."

"True, but will you have friends here who have experienced what you have, and understand your needs?"

Highclimber began chewing her lower lip, deep in thought. "Can you tell me how this trip has affected you?"

"Fear dominates before getting to the place." His emphasis on those last two words came through his voice like a hammer driving a reluctant nail. "When you do get there, you will feel like a bird standing on the edge of its nest. Suddenly, the wind will fill your wings, a great weight will disappear and you will be flying free. I don't know how better to describe it."

Before the female squirrel realized it, Chitter reached over and gave her a fierce hug. Her astonished look must have inspired him. Before she could react, he planted a firm kiss on the tip of her muzzle. His display of affection both confused and elated her. Like the surrounding tree roots, she anchored her feet to the spot.

"Thank you, Highclimber, for suggesting this quest last month. I don't know about the others, but researching my past and finding out the details has made me appreciate just how much I have because of Redwall. I bet Firelog believes the same, and our small fry thinks of you as another heroine right out of the historical scrolls we read in school."

Up ahead the trail split into two paths. The first fork in the road led south and the two squirrels saw Firelog's footprints leading down that trail. Highclimber knew the other led back in the general direction of the Abbey. She hesitated. A glance at her departing friends left her no real choice. Doubling her pace, Highclimber caught up to her male companions.

Another hour passed before the four questing youths came to their destination. They stood in a deep valley and up ahead, a long ridge ran like a natural wall before them. Shadows already stretched across the wide grassy field as they approached, even though sunset remained several hours distant. When Firelog pointed to the signs of an old avulsion, Highclimber asked her companions to gather round her.

"Atop those hills lived a tribe of squirrels known as the Ridgetops. They constructed their drays along the edge for defense. No beast came from the valley unseen and the trees made travel difficult along the ridgeline for those who stayed on the ground. Between the heavy snowmelt that winter and the continual spring rains, the land became over-saturated. One night, during another heavy storm, the ground gave way and the ensuing mudslide buried the entire village while the inhabitants slept."

Everybody walked over the mound of soil in a reverent silence. They knew they stood upon the unmarked graves of an entire squirrel tribe. They stared at the high hill picturing that final moment when everything slid into oblivion. Despite the many years and the thick grass, the shattered trunks and twisted roots of displaced trees still poked out of the ground like solemn monuments to the deceased.

While they walked over the scene of that distant disaster, Highclimber kept her eyes down. She spotted a rotting piece of wood. It showed signs that a carpenter worked on it. Highclimber reached into her backpack and removed a coin attached to the end of a blue ribbon. She knelt before the piece of debris, gave the coin a reverent kiss, and hung it over the piece of wood.

Firelog's eyes widened when he saw what she was doing. "Hey. You never won any racing ribbon, so what are you doing with that one?"

Highclimber remained kneeling. "When Gezirom left our Dormitory, he gave this to me as a memento of our friendship. A few weeks after his adoption, the Long Patrol brought word of the village's destruction. I was still mourning his death some six weeks later. I think that's why Mother T had me sponsor you, Chitter."

"Are you telling me this isn't a place connected to your life?" Firelog barked as he stomped towards the kneeling female. "We were supposed to honor our past, not that of a friend, no matter how close."

She jumped to her feet, her blood coming to a boil at his remark. How dare he? She stepped forward and gave an ear-piercing roar as she punched the hedgehog's chest. With her momentum and having caught Firelog off-guard, her blow knocked him to the ground. As he fell, Highclimber dropped to her haunches and buried her face in her paws.

Chitter rubbed her shoulder. "If you were having troubles finding out about your past, you should have asked for help. That's what friends do, they help."

Once again, Highclimber gave in to her emotions. Her fisted paws hammered into Chitter's chest. Instead of retreating, he embraced her. She struggled and growled like an enraged beast within some trap. Her anger spent, she placed her muzzle on the male's shoulder. Together they sat on the grass. Between her heavy sobs, she spoke to those gathered about her.

"Oh I know my past. I learned the details two days before we started this adventure, and I now wish I never did. Maybe if I tell you my story, you'll understand why. So find a comfortable spot, sit down and listen to my tale."

xxxxx

Father Hughnaught sometimes considered the role of Redwall's Abbot his punishment for missing the meeting where The Counsel of Elders chose a new leader. Such sentiments surfaced whenever the weather turned delightful and duty kept him inside signing the mountain of documents that kept things running as they should. Today was such a day. The calendar might show winter had a month more, but the skies and temperature said spring.

A light knock on his office door interrupted the woodchuck's musings. He turned from the window just as his secretary poked her head inside. The mouse was elderly as evidenced by her stooped shoulders, slow shuffle, and the whitening pelt that once befitted her name. Yet, he found her a most efficient aide.

"Is there some beast needing my attention, Cinnamon?"

Before the mouse could respond, a family of squirrels invaded his private office. Cinnamon almost said something, but retreated to her office once the Father Abbot waved her away. With the door closed, Father Hughnaught retreated to the chair behind his desk, which gave him a chance to size up his rude intruders.

The male's fur was light brown in color and he was dressed like an aristocrat. Every garment was in impeccable condition and well tailored. The final item that caught the woodchuck's eye was a large blue gemstone that sat atop his walking stick. Whenever his left paw shifted his staff, the sunlight reflected off the gem's many facets.

Like the male, the grey-colored female maintained the highbrow attitude of a superior forced to speak with her underlings. Her garments exhibited the finer style of some beast born to the higher class and the many pearls adorning the necklace she wore spoke of great wealth. Her noble bearing suffered somewhat since her tail dragged the ground, which the Father Abbot knew no squirrel ever tolerated.

Father Hughnaught almost laughed when he saw the third squirrel. Like another appendage, a diapered squirrel held onto her mother's tail with one paw. The other paw's thumb remained planted in her mouth. The girl's continual sucking was the only noise in an otherwise quiet room. When the mother yanked her tail free, the babe tottered before dropping to a four-paw stance. With a speed that caught the woodchuck by surprise, the kit squirrel scaled the bookcase and sat along the edge, her pudgy legs swinging back and forth.

Clearing his throat, the male squirrel demanded the Father Abbot's attention. "It is my understanding that this Abbey will care for any child placed in its custody."

"That's not quite correct, sir. Our Abbey will raise any child we find abandoned or orphaned, but we prefer the whole family reside here, if possible."

"Very well then, Father Abbot, you may consider that thing," and here the male pointed at the babe with his walking stick, "abandoned. I'll not tolerate that girl in our dray another hour."

The female chimed in before the stunned woodchuck found his voice. "Yes, having that baby was the stupidest thing we ever did. All she does is whine, whimper, and wail. We are far too busy. She keeps us shackled in our home with her constant demands. Best she stays here."

When Father Hughnaught remained unresponsive, the male rose. "I do believe our business is concluded. Do with that misbegotten spawn as you wish."

A wide-eyed Father Abbot watched the two adult squirrels exit his office while the child remained atop the bookcase trying to snatch her own twitching tail. She remained so absorbed in her game that she never noticed her parent's departure. Her giggles filled the room as the woodchuck stood by his door, hoping the elders might return. They did not.

The Father Abbot climbed the rolling ladder installed for those not so adept at scaling furniture. Father Hughnaught snagged the squirrel babe and carried her to the nursery. For the moment, the toddler remained content as the two of them walked through the Abbey's hallways. As the Father Abbot carried the child, he whispered in her ear.

"Since you need a name, I shall call you Highclimber. You might not know it now, little one, but your life has just taken a turn for the better."

xxxxx

The three males remained in front of her, not sure what they should do next. As the silence grew, Highclimber regained a modicum of control over her emotions. She stared at them, a puzzled expression on her face. She awaited their condemnation.

When Firelog offered his condolences, it lit a fiery retort that would earn her a very soapy mouth if Badgermom Tassel overheard her. For the third time, Highclimber bolted to her feet and stomped off several paces. Then her anger exploded like a thunderstorm as she whirled around and unleashed her verbal assault.

"Don't the three of you understand what happened to me? Each of you has closure because your parents are gone forever." Her finger jabbed at each male in turn. "Your mother died freeing you, your parents made the ultimate sacrifice, and yours had the misfortune to become ill. For all I know, my parents are still very much alive, content knowing that I'm out of their lives like discarded trash."

Chitter rose, his voice hard. "Then they are the worse for it. Yes, knowing that they abandoned you is a horrible thing, but you have faced it. You destroyed the burden of that secret. Its power over you is gone, forever. You are free. Reject those selfish elders and move forward with your life, Highclimber."

Firelog rubbed his chest where her fists had pummeled him, a grimace showing on his face. Yet his voice held no malice for Highclimber's earlier actions. His words carried a sincere note of compassion.

"Chitter's right, it's time you moved forward. When you first proposed this quest, you said that was our goal, 'to close off the past and do something with the rest of our lives.' Yours is just a bit harder, but you have friends. Let us help."

Narkade approached the older female in silence. His paw took hers and he gazed into her face. At first, she resisted his effort at comforting her, but she saw no pity in his eyes, only a deep sense of concern. The two squirrels remained there for several moments before Narkade gave her paw a gentle tug. The first step proved to be the hardest. The next one came much easier. Soon all four youths embraced in the growing darkness.


	6. No Longer Just A Place

Redwall is something else now

Stars winked in the lightening sky. The dark of night receded as dawn approached. For the moment, both sun and moon illuminated the world as the four youths slept within the shadows along the base of a towering cliff.

Highclimber stirred, noticing the low-burning fire. She blew on the embers until the dying fire came back to life. She warmed her paws above the glowing embers. A few thrown twigs turned last night's embers into a flickering flame that grew brighter as she fed its ravenous appetite. With every twig and branch, the heat and light grew.

Confident the campfire would continue burning, Highclimber stretched. Her eyes scanned the surrounding countryside, examining the shadows of the nearby forest. A glance to the hilltop made her frown when she spotted a reddish glow, but it disappeared as the rising sun's golden rays silhouetted the region.

A light cough drew her attention. The youngest member of their group, Narkade, scrunched under his blanket, still sleeping. Next to him, the male hedgehog snored loud enough that she missed the melody of chirping crickets. Chitter, still slept, judging by his open muzzle and heavy breathing.

Highclimber went over to the three males and shook each sleeper until they awoke. Her two squirrel companions roused without much effort, but not the hedgehog. The female leaned down and began purring into the male's ear, which stopped his snoring. A gentle nip to his ear had the hedgehog rolling out of his makeshift bed, an expression on his face the others found hilarious.

"Good morning, Firelog." She gave the hedgehog a firm squeeze and then moved to where the older male squirrel sat. Before Chitter knew it, Highclimber not only hugged him, but she rubbed her muzzle alongside his.

"It's about time you got up, Chitter." Then she turned on the youngest member of their group, a male squirrel that was just over half her age. He took one look at Highclimber and frantically tried untangling his legs from his blanket.

"Stay away from me, Highclimber. Whenever I see that expression on mother's face, I know what she's gonna do."

Highclimber pounced on Narkade, wrapped her paws about the young squirrel and kissed the top of his head. No amount of protesting or squirming prevented the female's attention. When she did release him, she cooed to him as if he were but a babe of eight months and not a youth of eight springs. She then returned to the campfire, humming the first bar of a tune sung during the harvest season. She kept repeating the merry melody.

Chitter nudged Firelog. "I don't know who that female is, but it's not our Highclimber. She's too nice."

"I agree; this isn't the pouting and argumentative girl that left Redwall." Firelog shook his head. "You have any idea how we can exchange this girl with the other?"

She gave the hedgehog a playful punch to his chest as she continued humming. Without anyone asking, Highclimber cooked the last of the food. The two teens watched in silence while their younger compatriot rubbed his face, spitting and sputtering. He remained behind the two teens, a wary eye on the exuberant female.

A glance at the three males had her tittering. "Think of this as just my way of saying I'm sorry for acting like a rain cloud to your sunny day ever since we left the Abbey. Every day I worried that you might learn my parents lived and you would hate me for it. After last night, I know how silly I've been. Can you forgive me?"

All three males drew closer to the female but remained quiet. Highclimber stared at each male in turn and when she saw nothing unfavorable in their expressions, she relaxed. Her cooking proved a definite highlight to their quest based on their compliments. All three males joked about their own folly for not insisting she take a turn at the chore.

Laughter echoed over the glade as they traded stories about their feelings as they concluded their quest. Each had found the closure to their sad beginnings. Orphans they might be, but there were no longer any thoughts of pity or sorrow. The past was done, and each of the four children held their head high.

"We may as well start for home. I'm not looking forward to our reception, but ..."

"You're right, Chitter. Any punishment will be worth it. We gained too much to fear home," said Highclimber.

They folded blankets and stowed their gear for what they hoped would be the final time. Firelog consulted his map, indicated the general direction, and the four friends set out. All ran with a giddy lightness once on the right trail. Unless the weather turned wet and slowed their progress, tonight they would sleep in Redwall Abbey.

_It's home_, she thought. _I've always known it, but now I feel it_.

Evening had just started when the youths came upon a delightful surprise. A male badger sat on a log by the side of the trail, with his back to them. His fur needed grooming and appeared a bit matted, but that didn't hide his identity. Everyone raced in unison towards the boar squealing in delight.

"Pa Badger, are we ever so glad to see you." Chitter shouted as he won the race.

For the next few moments, Pa Badger Bruno hugged each of the teens that lived with his mate, Badgermom Tassel. A friendly wave of the paw and Narkade found himself included in the badger's enthusiastic greeting. Questions came as fast as a sparrow winging across the field, though it seemed answers came as slow as a turtle going uphill.

The badger raised his paws and the children quieted. Once he restored a semblance of order, Bruno explained his presence.

"I decided it might be better if I stayed a few extra days at the other badger clan before leaving my pups in their care. You can imagine the kind of troubles Serenity can cause if there isn't a firm paw close to her tail. As for Thorn, he found the nursery and has been caring for the toddlers, much to the delight of one elderly sow."

Then the dreaded, but expected question came. "I'm certain you four are not here as a welcome home committee. If you were, I would have seen you come down that trail," he pointed to the north. "And not that one," his huge paw passed over their heads, as it swung south.

Explanations came slowly. The badger questioned them on the reasons behind their quest. He never asked what happened, only the why behind their actions. The inquisition completed, the badger stroked the side of his muzzle. His brow remained furrowed as he considered everything they said. Chitter got no further than opening his mouth before a frowning Pa Badger silenced him.

Bruno stood, shouldered his backpack and gave a deep growl as he stretched. He glanced at the four youths seated on the grass. All of them had an expectant expression, as they waited for his reaction. The male badger then took a step beyond them and stood on the homeward trail.

After a few paces, he peeked over his shoulder. The four travelers remained rooted to the spot.

"We're wasting daylight and it's a long trip home," said Bruno.

The badger smiled. With a hearty come-along paw gesture, they raced to his side. They surrounded the badger, glad to have somebody listen to their story.

Narkade proposed several songs from various minstrel shows until everyone agreed on one. As the youngest squirrel pranced ahead, Firelog played his fife while Highclimber and Chitter added the vocal. It took but one chorus for the teens to suggest Bruno hum as an accompaniment to the hedgehog's instrument.

Daylight turned to dusk as the group drew close to Redwall Abbey. When at last they stepped beyond the boundary of MossflowerForest, the four youths ceased their singing. All five travelers hesitated at the bridge.

Highclimber gazed upon the high red sandstone walls with a different eye. No longer was this just a place where she lived, now she saw it as home. A glance at her friends confirmed that feeling if she read their expressions right. She wondered if anyone atop the battlements had spotted them as they followed the path to the main gate.

An answer to that unvoiced question came once they stood halfway between the outer gate and the wooden bridge. In the fading light, a figure standing in the shadows awaited their arrival. She stood just inside the Abbey's outer gates, as if she alone could block the entrance. Though too distant for any details, one look had Highclimber groaning.

"Take a look at who's waiting for us," said Chitter. "I was hoping we could sneak into the kitchen for a late dinner before going back to the Dormitory."

"She's mad, no doubt about it. She is going to kill us, I just know it," whined Firelog.

Narkade scratched his head. "How can you tell? Without a tail and wearing that mask, how do you know your Badgermom is angry? All I see is somebody waiting just inside the gate for our return."

Bruno's light laughter had the young squirrel turn his head. "My mate manages quite well expressing emotions without a tail and I need not see her face to know when she's upset. If you lived with us, Narkade, reading Tassel's moods becomes second nature."

Badgermom Tassel proved the accuracy of that statement when Highclimber shouted a greeting. She did not wave. Her paws remained resting on her hips. Her legs slid a bit wider as if she expected some wrestling match and not a simple hail. When she spoke, the gravel in her voice accentuated her anger.

"Don't you dare give me any of that 'Hi Mother Tassel' nonsense, young lady. I have been prowling the battlement every chance I had and have harassed the guards to keep alert for your arrival for the last four days. Do you honestly expect me to ignore your misbehavior? The only question in my mind is how sound a thrashing I'll give each of you."

Just then, another creature came marching toward them. The female squirrel's fur was as black as midnight and her green robes matched her brilliant emerald-colored eyes. Her expression also displayed a righteous wrath. The Abbess went right to Narkade and grabbed him by the ear. A quick twist and she led the yelping youth back to the gate.

"In your case, boy, I have a half dozen good willow switches in my office and I intend breaking in each one on your hide. And when I'm finished, I'll do it all again because the first time won't bring me enough satisfaction."

Before Abbess Robertasin could drag her son past Badgermom Tassel, Bruno darted forward. His paw pried the Mother Abbot's fingers off Narkade's ear and then he acted as a living barrier between the two irate females and the four youths. Both females unleashed their unrelenting verbal fury at Bruno. When they paused for breath, Bruno spoke with a voice carrying the sound of calm reasoning.

"Methinks you protest too much. Tassel, didn't you tell me once that every child under your care has asked the question 'How did I come to be here?' Didn't some beast tell you, Mother Abbot, that your adopted son would ask the same thing of you? I agree they did something we never expected, but punishing them for investigating their past is unfair. Find another penalty, one more befitting their misdeeds."

Tassel ran her paw alongside her muzzle. Highclimber shuddered under her intense stare. The masked badger's snapping finger had her hanging her head, awaiting the verdict. A sideward glance showed Chitter and Firelog in the same pose.

"Very well, I'll have them spending the next two weeks doing the one chore each of them hates the most. Chitter can weed gardens, Highclimber can scrub floors and Firelog can mow grass."

Robertasin pointed her finger at her son. "And you can polish all the furniture in the common area, and I better not find any streaks."

When Bruno faced the four youngsters, his expression showed no pity. "Let me add a bit more to their sentence. While doing chores, they get no dessert after dinner. Instead, they will each describe their adventure to a different Recorder, and we will read the final product. If either my mate or I catch you in even one lie, no matter how minor, I'll be the one wielding that stick."

Highclimber quipped, "I think I'd rather take the switching now and be done with it."

Badgermom Tassel lunged forward. "That can be arranged, young lady." Only the intervention of Bruno prevented the sow from grabbing her.

Robertasin echoed the menacing growl from Tassel. Both females pointing down the corridor leading into the Abby's courtyard. Highclimber didn't hesitate. She joined her friends as they raced for home. A glance behind her spurred her to hasten her pace.

xxxxx

Bruno no longer blocked the irate females. In fact, the two ladies now laughed as they described the children's reaction. Bruno bowed, and then applauded, which had each lady execute a deep curtsy.

"A masterful performance. If I didn't know better, I would think those four faced a horrible death without my intervention."

"You will have to excuse me," said the Mother Abbot. "I need to find out how many hundredweights of pig iron our blacksmith can use. I'll let Narkade await my return. He can eye the switch I left on my desk."

Bruno did not hide his displeasure. "I thought he would be polishing furniture."

The Mother Abbot laughed. "He can wonder if I'll change my mind about his punishment, but he's in no danger."

The black squirrel hastened her pace. When she reached the courtyard, she diverted course, heading directly to the blacksmith's shop. Bruno walked towards the main building, his mate matching his pace. He gave his mate a quick look.

"While those four are doing chores, I'll tell the Recorder my version of events."

"No Bruno, you'll do no such thing. As far as those four are concerned, they went on that quest by themselves. I just thank the Eternals I overheard their plans the night before they left."

Bruno stammered. "You mean nobody will know how I trailed them? I'll not explain how I strung up a rope bridge at night in an icy river. They will never know I broke that branch by the fruit tree. How will anyone understand the calm reception four underage youths got in the village? Does anyone think Hildena didn't have any questions when she invited them into her home? Will anyone know about me sleeping without a campfire, eating raw food, or sleeping in a drafty and damp tool shed while everyone else slept in a dry hut? Can I at least tell them that when they left the village a squad from the Long Patrol followed them until they met me on the homeward trail?"

With every statement, Tassel gave a firm No. Bruno expected her response, and when he thought about it, saw the wisdom in her decision. The teens planned and executed their quest without asking for any assistance. Discovering their past was a personal accomplishment. If they learned about his presence, even long after the fact, it would cheapen the experience.

He understood every child under his mate's care had a tragic story, and she kept a book with each child's history in her room waiting for the day they posed the question. Tassel expected each young beastie would want to know, but until these three, it always involved nothing more than a private talk. Such meetings sometimes ended in tears, but it was a normal part of growing up in the Dormitory. Bruno knew that.

"There is one thing I do regret, sow. I told the children a lie when we met on the homeward road. As much as I emphasize the truth with them, I felt dirty when I lied to them."

Tassel gave a snort before answering her mate. "It was necessary if you were to preserve their accomplishment. I take it nothing happened while you were stalking those teens?"

"Hildena did ask that I give you a special message." Before Tassel could react, Bruno reached over and pinched her ear. "She believes you have 'failed your duty as their mother' because you haven't given Highclimber The-Talk yet."

Tassel's eyes widened. "She isn't going into season for another year, maybe longer. I have time."

A slow shake of his head had Tassel tilt her muzzle the way she did whenever somebody contradicted her. No doubt Hildena's accusation startled the masked badger. Bruno leaned closer in case those creatures nearby overheard.

"Not according to Hildena. That girl will be in heat for the first time before the summer ends, fall at the latest. She also suggested I speak with those two males about her change and the ones they are experiencing. She hinted that only a male can understand a male and only a lady can explain things to a girl." Bruno chuckled. "I too thought we had another year. It seems we were both wrong."

"Remind me to include a note of thanks in my next letter to Hildena. I'll see that it goes out in the next post."

Bruno snapped his fingers. "Oh yes, another thing, Hildena believes you can be of great assistance to her. She asked if you would consider caring for her daughter during her first year at school. It seems the girl has never seen other woodlander species and having her stay in the school's dormitory that first year might be too great a shock without an elder available."

"I'm sure she must be exaggerating. She didn't act that surprised when you appeared at her mother's home. Or did she?"

"I arrived during her nap, which Hildena considers most fortunate. Based on what that tike did the first time she saw a squirrel, I'm certain she would have mentioned the presence of a badger. It would have ruined everything."

Arm in arm, the badger couple entered the Abbey just as the Dibbun Bell sounded, marking the end of another day for the youngest members of Redwall. As the two badgers climbed the marble stairway, Tassel hugged Bruno. Just before they entered the Dormitory, Tassel spoke.

"Isn't that why we're here, Bruno? To help the young learn about the strengths and weaknesses of other species. I'll make sure Lady Hildena knows I'll welcome her daughter with paws held wide."


End file.
